


A New York State of Mind

by ostrichfever (soulsinthecandlewax)



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Car rides, Cuddling & Snuggling, Embarrassing Childhood Stories, Kissing, M/M, Marie is Mario's tiny devout Catholic grandmother, Mid-day Naps, home for the holidays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulsinthecandlewax/pseuds/ostrichfever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you know Mario used to be an altar boy?" and other misadventures with the Savetti family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New York State of Mind

“ _Jesus_ , it’s so fucking _cold_ ,” Angus whispers from behind Mario.

“Language.” Mario snickers. He steps out of the baggage claim building and onto the sidewalk, glad to finally be back home for the holidays. 

“I can’t believe you lied to me. You said New York wasn’t going to be that cold,” comes the reply, and Mario laughs again.

“This isn’t cold. It’s only 45°, and it’s barely even snowed this week,” he says over his shoulder.

“How is this not cold?! I’m freezing my ass off, thank you very much, and all you’re doing is grinning. Let’s just get on a plane and go back to California, where there’s actually a sun.” Angus glares at the back of his boyfriend’s head and pulls his coat tighter around himself.

“Oh, calm down. We’ve been outside for 2 seconds, you’re not gonna freeze to death.”

“Forgive me if I don’t believe you. I can already barely feel my toes.”

“If I give you my scarf and gloves will you stop complaining? Besides, my grandma’s just a few blocks ahead with the car.”

Angus huffs. “Fine, gimme the scarf, but I’m not taking your gloves.” Mario unwraps his scarf from around his neck and hands it over. Angus puts it on, immediately feeling the extra heat. He’s not entirely sure what warms him up more: the scarf or the sentiment behind the gesture. He reaches down to lace his fingers through gloved ones. Mario looks over at him and smiles. A really genuine smile, one that Angus has been seeing more and more of. He’s grateful for it, he knows how hard it can be to smile sometimes.

Eventually they get to the car, and Mario’s grandma greets them both with open arms. She’s a sweet lady; with the same kind, hazel eyes that her grandson has. Angus loves her immediately. Her bright smile is definitely contagious; neither of them can stop grinning as they take turns hugging her. 

“You must be Angus. I’m Marie,” she says warmly. “Mario never shuts up about you, you know. Calls me _all_ the time.” She pats him on the cheek before clapping her hands together. “Let’s get you boys home. I’m sure you’re both freezing from standing out here.” Angus shoots his boyfriend a pointed look and goes to help him load up the suitcases.

“She’s shorter than I pictured,” Angus ponders as he lifts one of the suitcases up into the car.

Mario chuckles in response. “I wouldn’t let her hear you say that.” Angus rolls his eyes and closes the trunk. He’s about to get into the back seat when Mario’s grandma cuts him off. 

“House rules. Guest sits in the front with me.” Angus casts Mario a worried glance, and Mario smirks. 

“Better listen to her. She means business.” Angus walks slowly around to the passenger side of the car in response. 

Mario’s grandma smiles. “Let’s get going then.” 

The car ride is probably the most embarrassing hour of Mario’s life. The subject is him the whole time, and Marie and Angus seem to have made it a competition to see who can get him to blush the darkest. His grandma has already made promises to break out the scrapbooks by the time they get to her house. Mario thinks he maybe should have said yes to going back to California when he had the chance.

He tunes most of the conversation out after the first twenty minutes of what he would consider torture. He’s just about to close his eyes for a well-deserved nap when he hears his grandma ask Angus, “Did you know Mario used to be an altar boy?” then launch into a story about the time he nearly hit a bride with the crucifix, in the middle of her ceremony.

* * *

“What d’you think of New York so far?” Mario asks. He hands Angus a mug of hot chocolate and sits down next to him on the couch.

“It’s different than I imagined. I never really realized there’s more than just New York City.” He takes a sip of hot chocolate and hums in approval.

“Most people don’t.” Mario sets his own hot chocolate down on the coffee table and leans into Angus’ side. “I’m glad you’re here,” he mumbles.

“Me too. Your grandma is…” Mario laughs and turns to kiss Angus. Their lips drag against one another, chapped from the cold New York air. When they pull apart, Angus sets his own hot chocolate down and turns in his seat until Mario’s laying comfortably between his legs. They lay together like that for a while, the fireplace on the other side of the room burning slowly and the sound of Mario’s grandma cooking dinner in the kitchen floating through the house. “I can’t believe she wouldn’t let me help with dinner,” Angus huffs irritably. Mario laughs again.

“Don’t take it personally, babe. She never lets anyone help,” Mario comforts. He closes his eyes, exhausted from the day’s events. He hears Angus chuckle from behind him.

“Oh, get comfortable, why don’t you?”

“They say boyfriends are the best pillows,” Mario yawns. Angus rolls his eyes and wraps his arms around the other man’s shoulders. 

“Nobody says that.” The only response is a tired laugh from Mario before he’s out like a light on Angus’ chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to finish this, but Oliver ([x](http://marioleighton.tumblr.com)) was feeling down the other day, and I wanted to cheer him up!
> 
> hmu on tumblr [here](http://code-mangus.tumbr.com).


End file.
